Talk:Edilio Escobar
Quotes − The coolly logical part of her mind noted almost sardonically that Edilio has a superpower after all: being Edilio - Astrid '' − − ''They should be putting up statues to Edilio. They should be naming schools after that boy... no, no, I'm not going to call him a boy. If he's not a man, then I'll never meet one. - Astrid (Light)'' − − Edilio, a new kid Sam found potentially interesting, said, "No, man. Poof." He did a thing with his fingers that was a pretty good illustration of the concept. (Gone) − − "You hit a girl, man?" - Edilio to Orc (Gone) − − "Because me, I think about my mom. In my mind, you know, she's like beautiful. I mean, I don't know if she was...is...in reality. But in here," Edilio tapped his head, "In here she's beautiful." He tapped his chest. "In here, too." - Edilio to Orsay (Hunger) − − Edilio's usually warm, sad eyes narrowed and went cold. He pushed his way around Dekka and stood face-to-face with Sam. He stabbed his finger in Sam's face. "There's a lot you don't know, Sam. There's a lot I don't tell you. I know who I am," he said, with a ferocity to match Sam's own anger. "I know what I do, and what I am to this place. I know what I am to you, and how much you depend on me. You are the leader, and you are the one everyone turns to when something gets bad, and you are the big badass, but I'm the guy doing the day-in, day-out work of running things. So don't make this about me." - Edilio to Sam (Fear) − − "All these people look to us, to you, Dekka and me - and Astrid now that she's back - and what do they see? You and Astrid rocking the houseboat every time you get a chance, and Dekka snapping at everyone because Brianna isn't a lesbian and doesn't want to be her girlfriend. The only one keeping his personal business personal is me. And you're going to get nasty about it?" - Edilio to Sam (Fear) − − Sam saw shame on Edilio's face. "I'm sorry babe; you know I love that little guy. I didn't mean it like that." Edilio reached for Roger, then, with a darting sideways glance at Sam, stopped himself. Roger made an identical move, and also stopped with an abashed glance at Sam. Sam stood very still, and for a few awkward seconds no one spoke. (Fear) − − "Yeah, but a lot of them are our people. Lake people," Edilio argued. "You notice it's quiet around here? Half our people walked ten miles down to PB so they can cry looking at their family." He didn't say that with a sneer. Edilio didn't own a sneer. - Edilio to Lana (Fear) − − "If you move, Caine, I will shoot your balls off." Edilio said. "Toto?" "He will," Toto said. "Although he's not sure it will be just your balls." (Light)